Obviously In Love
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: Troy makes a bet that he can make the school geek, Gabriella, fall in love with him by the end of the summer. But he gets more than he bargained for...
1. Awkward Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or the characters :)**

**Hey guys! This is just a short starting chapter to see what you guys think..please review and let me know whether I should carry this on! Thankyou! :)**

* * *

"Dude, where are all the hot girls this summer?" Chad exclaimed to his two friends, Troy and Zeke. Instead of going home for the summer, they had decided to stay at their school, Ocean Blue Academy. It was the first day of summer and the three were lying on the beach checking out every girl that walked past them, but so far nobody had took their interest.

"How about her? I'd tap that!" Zeke said, gesturing towards a blonde girl in a pink bikini.

"Already have," Troy smirked.

"What? When?" Chad asked in interest.

"Don't you remember? Sharpay in 8th grade, she was my first," Troy replied.

"How many girls have you had... you know... with?" Zeke asked. Troy laughed.

"Too many!"

"Would you introduce me to her one time?" Zeke asked, glancing back over at Sharpay.

"Sure!" Troy grinned.

"Ha! Check out her friend!" Chad laughed and pointed at a girl with long, dark wavy hair that was scraped back. She was wearing huge glasses, an oversized t-shirt and swimming shorts that swamped her tiny figure.

"Would you hook up with her?" Zeke asked Troy jokingly. He burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Geeky Gabriella? No way!" Troy replied in disgust. Chad smiled to himself.

"Hey, are you up for a bet?" Chad asked him.

"You bet I am!" Troy replied, oblivious to Chad's plans. He was always up for a bet.

"Make her the hottest girl in the school by the end of the summer," Chad stated. Troy snorted.

"Impossible!"

"And make her fall in love with you."

"She probably already is!" Troy said.

"So you're in? And if you lose you have to hook up with her," Chad added.

"Whatever," Troy said rolling his eyes, but inside hoping that he would never lose this bet. Chad grinned and stood up.

"Sharpay! Gabriella! Over here!" Chad yelled, waving his arms in the air. The two girls looked startled, but began heading over.

"Thanks Chad!" Zeke said excitedly.

"Troy." Sharpay said, standing over him. Troy sat up.

"Sharpay. It's been a while," He replied slyly. Sharpay looked sad for a minute until Zeke jumped up.

"Do you want to grab a drink?" He asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"Sure," she said. The two walked off.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," Chad winked at Troy, and gave him the thumbs up behind Gabriella's back before running towards the ocean.

"So I'm Troy." He said, flashing her a smile.

"I know," She said shyly.

"So what classes do you take? I haven't seen you around much."

"You're in all of my classes," Gabriella replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Troy studied the girl for a moment. _Where to start?_ He thought. _First, get rid of the glasses._

"Hey, have you ever thought about getting contacts? You have such pretty eyes," Troy told her.

"Um no," She replied awkwardly. "Hey, do you want to play soccer?" She asked, noticing a ball next to the heap of towels. Troy laughed.

"You can play soccer?"

"Sure!" She smiled.

"You're on!!" He jumped up and offered his hand out to Gabriella. She took it and pulled herself up.

Gabriella kicked the ball way down the beach and grinned at Troy before running after it. Troy smiled and chased after her, but she was too quick. She caught up with the ball and kicked it in the opposite direction.

"Come on, keep up! Loser!" She shouted behind her shoulder at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her, flinging her over his shoulder. "Hey! That s cheating! Put me down!"

"Not until you say 'Troy Bolton is the sexiest person alive!' "

"No!" Gabriella yelled, kicking her legs about.

"Come on, or I ll have to tickle you!"

"No!"

"Ooooo.... Is Gabi ticklish?"

"No!" Gabriella lied. Troy chuckled and began tickling her.

"TROY! Stop!" She screamed.

"Urgh! TROY BOLTON IS THE SEXIEST PERSON ALIVE!!" She yelled.

"Better," He smiled, putting her down on the sand. "Who's the loser now?"

He grinned down at her and ran off with the ball, kicking it along.

"Come catch me!" He shouted. Gabriella jumped up and chased after him, tackling him to the ground and falling on top of him. She looked at him shyly and he held her gaze.

"Umm.. I'm sorry," She stammered, clumsily clambering to her feet.

"It's fine!" He winked at her before getting to his feet himself.

"Come on; let's go back over to the group." He grabbed her hand and they ran over to Chad, Zeke and Sharpay.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, unfortunatley :(**

**Thanks to the 3 reviewers from the first chapter :) I wrote this quickly...**

* * *

"You're gorgeous," Troy whispered into her ear, while slowly unzipping her dress.

"And you're so hot," She breathed, staring at his abs appreciatively. He grinned cheekily and pressed his lips to hers. A groan escaped her mouth and their lips began moving aggressively together. He pulled off her dress and it lay forgotten, beside them.

_Knock Knock._

"Urghhh. Coming!" Troy pulled himself away to answer the door.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh god. Is this a bad time?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Troy was standing at the door in his boxers with a guilty look on his face. A pretty blonde girl was standing behind him.

"Uh, I guess so."

"I'm so sorry! Well, I'll just be going," She muttered.

"Oh, its fine. This is Amber by the way," He added, gesturing behind him. "So what brought you here?"

"Oh, well I bumped into Chad and he said I'd find you in your dorm…I, uh, was just wondering whether you were going to the beach party tonight…"

"Oh, I don't know, I might. Are you?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you there then," He winked.

"I guess so. Well, I'll go then and you…can carry on." She began to walk off.

"Wait!" Troy shouted after her. She turned around.

"Yes?"

Troy studied her for a moment.

"There's something different about you…What is it? Oh!" Troy said. "You're wearing contacts!"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah."

"You took my advice then," Troy grinned.

"Yeah. Bye Troy." Troy watched as she walked round the corner, then shut his door and returned back to his 'unfinished business'.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as Sharpay dragged her into the fifteenth shop.

"How about this?" Sharpay asked, picking up a strapless pink dress.

"I said no pink!!" Gabriella exclaimed for the final. Ashley rolled her eyes and carried on rummaging through the racks. The two girls were looking for new dresses to wear to the party that night.

"What about this!?" Gabriella said, picking up a plain red one. Sharpay looked up and hesitated.

"Well... I guess it's an improvement," she finally answered. "But it's too long," she added. "You need something… sexy."

Gabriella groaned and walked over to the shoes. She wanted a pair of comfortable ballet flats and _nothing_ Sharpay said was going to make her buy a pair of heels. No way.

"GOT IT!" Sharpay yelled, running over to Gabriella. She held up a red, satin, _very_ short dress. **(A/N: My profile for picture of dress) **"So what do you think?"

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "It's… uhh… short?"

"So! Troy is going to _love_ you in this!"

"Who said anything about Troy!?"

"Oh please. Gabriella, my friend, I saw you two yesterday at the beach. Its loveeee!" She grinned. "So this is the dress? Perfect!"

"I hate you Sharpay!"

"You'll love me by the end of the night," She winked. "What do you think of my dress?" She held up a white and pink floral corset dress. **(A/N: My profile for picture of dress)**

"See! That's much more suitable than mine!" Gabriella whined.

"Oh shut up. Now for heels!" Sharpay began crawling on the floor, searching for a pair of shoes.

"Sharpay, I am not wearing heels!"

"That's what you think," Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She stood up. "Found some!"

"How do you expect me to walk in_ those_?" Gabriella exclaimed, glaring at the pair of black heels Sharpay was waving about in the air.

"You'll manage."

* * *

"SHARPAY! GABRIELLA! OVER HERE!" Zeke yelled at the two girls from a little way up the beach. Troy, Chad and Zeke were all there with a gang of boys Gabriella recognised from her class. Gabriella shook her head frantically but Sharpay was already pulling her along towards them.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay exclaimed brightly.

"Hey," Gabriella muttered. This was greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls from the big gang of boys.

"Hey geek!"

"Nerd!"

"Freak!"

"Not so geeky tonight geeky Gabby!"

Troy cleared his throat loudly. "Guys, cut it out," He snapped. Gabriella smiled at him appreciatively and he gave her a warm smile back before turning away.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Chad yelled before cracking open a can of beer. A song came on and everybody got up to dance.

_I'm a lover not a fighter  
So I didn't fight the fact that I more than liked ya  
Didn't matter we were under influence  
Made sense this was more than lust  
I don't own you, you don't own me  
One night only, if only  
I could take you back and just show you off  
But I guess if I did that, the magic is lost_Troy watched Gabriella dancing from a distance, swigging from his can of beer. He had to admit that she was the best dancer out of all the girls, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Nobody could look sexier than she did in the short red satin dress she was wearing. Her hair was down in soft curls and make-up done to perfection. He had to admit, she scrubbed up well. He watched as two guys came either side of her, guiding her away from the big group of dancers and beginning to grind. He cracked open another can. Was he jealous? _Of course not._ Troy thought to himself frantically. _I can't be._

_You and that red dress - What a pairing  
I kept staring, you couldn't have said less  
Cant let my head rest, thinking about ya,  
Really wanna look into your catwoman eyes  
Turn back time, cause it flies by_

Gabriella took a break from dancing to cool down and walked over to the waters edge. She took off her sandals and let the water slowly flow over her feet. She sighed happily, taking in the beautiful sunset.

"Hot, are we?" Troy had followed her down.

"Just a little," Gabriella smiled and looked at him under her lashes.

"Well, you certainly look hot," He winked at her and she giggled softly. They stood in silence for a while, just looking up at the orange sky above them. A slow song came on."You're a good dancer," He commented.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," He said. He kicked the water so it splashed all up her dress. She gasped.

"Oh no you didn't!" She splashed him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He grinned cheekily, threw down his can and began chasing her, water splashing in all directions. She began to run too, but he was too fast for her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"TROY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Say sorry else you're going in!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She yelled. He chuckled and placed her down on the sand. "You really need to stop doing that!" She sat up and patted the ground next to her, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Sharpay looks a bit wasted," Troy said. He lay down with his hands behind his head. "Maybe you should get her home."

Gabriella lay down also, on her side, her head propped up with her hand. She looked over at where Sharpay and Zeke were grinding, his hands all over her body. "Not my problem. I'm sure Zeke will look after her."

"I guess so." Troy said. "Did I mention you look beautiful tonight? You're the prettiest girl here by far."

"Me?" Gabriella laughed shyly. "I don't think so…"

Troy chuckled. "I love how you don't realise how perfect you are!"

"Me? Perfect? I've never even had a boyfriend before!"

"Really? Now that's hard to believe…"

She smiled. "Yeah. Sixteen and never been kissed!"

"I'm sure we could sort something out?" Troy suggested. He leaned in but Gabriella shook her head.

"Too fast," She murmured.

"Sorry," He whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

_  
_Troy held her gaze and for a while, they lay there just looking into each others eyes. Neither said a word.

"GABBBBBBBIIIIIIII!" Sharpay yelled. She was running towards them, a can of beer in each hand, tripping over with each step she took.

"Oh god. You were right, she really is wasted," Gabriella groaned. Troy stood up and extended a hand out to her, which she took gratefully to pull herself up.

"Hayyyyy Troyyyyy, wanna dancee?" Sharpay shrieked. She took his hand and snaked it around her waist so her back was pressed up against his body. Then she began moving with the beat.

"Sharpay, stop," Troy said firmly, detatching himself from her.

"Oh, you're no fun!" She yelled, stumbling over to Gabriella. "Oh god, I think i'm going to be sick," She moaned. She bent over and threw up at Gabriella's feet. Fortunately, it narrowly missed her. Zeke was running towards them.

"Oh god, we need to get her back," He said, flinging one of her arms over his shoulder. He put his hand round her waist. "Troy, you're gonna have to help. Get her other side?"

Troy nodded, and looked towards Gabriella.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while longer," She said, before he could ask.

"Are you sure? I'll come back later and walk you home," He promised. Gabriella nodded and watched as they walked Sharpay over in the direction of OBA. She sighed and sat down.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own HSM**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm not sure whether I like this chapter, but oh well. Also i'm getting lots of views but no reviews :( please review if you read!! it is really appreciated :) thanks to zacharyloverxo who had reviewed all chapters so far :)**

* * *

It was 00:32, and Gabriella had been waiting for over half an hour for Troy. She was fine though- she liked the quiet. The beach was virtually empty apart from the odd couple holding hands, strolling up the beach. She was sprawled out in the sand, her eyes closed. The sound of the ocean moving in the breeze, and the salty smell, surrounded her.

"Hey." A voice said. Gabriella opened her eyes.

"Oh god, what do you want?" She asked. Looking down at her was Layton, the captain of the football team at school.

"I want some fun," He whispered seductively.

"Well... I don't!"

"Come on, babe. I've always thought you were pretty damn hot, even when you were a geek. And tonight, when you were dancing, I just..." He trailed off. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Come on," He repeated. He crawled on top of her.

"No!" Gabriella sat up.

"Please," He grunted. He was so close and Gabriella could smell the beer on his breath. He unzipped her dress.

"STOP!" She yelled. He took off her dress and threw it beside them. Then he took her by the shoulders and pushed her down, and pressed his lips against hers aggressively. This was her first kiss - it wasn't supposed to be like this. He shoved his tongue down her throat and she gasped into his mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette of someone standing near them. It was Troy.

He gave her a disgusted look and stormed back up the beach. _No!! This could not be happening! We were getting on so well too, _Gabriella thought. She finally found the strength to push Layton off her. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her dress, running as fast as she could from the football player. But it was too late. Troy had already seen, and he was nowhere in sight so that she could explain.

* * *

"You really upset Troy, you know," Sharpay told Gabriella as they walked down to the swimming pool a few days later.

"How do you know?"

"Zeke told me that he's been moping around in their dorm…he's never been upset over a girl before, you know."

"I doubt that…look, there he is now!" She gestured over to where Troy was swimming in the pool. "Hey Troy!"

He looked over to where she was standing but didn't say anything. She smiled encouragingly but he began swimming again.

"See?" Sharpay asked.

"Mhm…" Gabriella muttered. "Look, I'm gonna go back to our dorm," Gabriella gave Sharpay a quick hug before heading back in the direction of the building. Troy watched as she disappeared through the doors. This was exactly why he didn't want to get involved with liking Gabriella. It was too much drama for him to handle. Sure, they got on well, but he wasn't about _feelings. _He only liked girls for one thing – and everybody knew what that one thing was. Including Gabriella.

* * *

_I'm so stupid,_ Gabriella thought as she stomped upstairs. _How could I ever think somebody like Troy would like me? _

"Woahhh!" Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted as she collided into a tall figure and fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" A deep voice said. Gabriella looked up.

"Kyle?"

"Gabriella?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back to OBA

Gabriella jumped up. "That's great!"

Kyle grinned and pulled Gabriella into a big bear hug. She felt so small pressed up against his lean body.

"Have you been working out?" Gabriella asked, pulling away and glancing at his toned arms. She looked at him properly – he was still as gorgeous as ever, with his bright green eyes and shaggy sun-bleached hair. He laughed.

"Can you tell? Anyway, what about you Miss. Montez… You look different!" Kyle exclaimed. Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah, well, I ditched the glasses," She explained.

"That's it! I knew it was something…" He grinned. "Anyway, I haven't been here in over 3 years! Do you fancy giving me a tour of this place?!"

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me out here tonight," Gabriella said softly, shuddering at the nights breeze.

"It's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" Troy asked. Gabriella had called Troy up earlier that day and demanded that he met her down by the fountain at 11pm.

"Well…the other night, when you saw me with Layton…" She began. "I just wanted you to know that uh, he kissed me…"

Troy looked at her for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought… when you stormed off…that maybe it was because…" She trailed off.

"Because of what?" Troy asked. There was silence.

"That maybe… _you liked me._" Gabriella whispered.

Troy sighed. "Look Gabriella…I don't know how to say this but…" He started, avoiding eye contact. "I don't. I… I screw about 10 girls per week. I lie, I cheat, I don't call when I say I do…I'm not really into relationships. I've never stuck to one girl before…What makes you think I would for you?"

"I thought…"

"Gabriella…I never meant to lead you on."

"It's okay. It's fine!" She said, giving him a fake smile. "Well, anyway, I best be going. Ill see you around Troy."

"I'm sorry…" Troy whispered. But she was gone.


End file.
